Perfect Match
by punkrose1818
Summary: I am really bad at summaries.This is just a story I am starting to write about the whole Tancred?Emma relationship.What happens when Emma and Tancred are in love,but won't tell each other? It's really short but I will be adding more chapters later.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my first fanfic,so please be nice when..*cough*err...if you review it.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned the Charlie Bone series, Tancred and Emma would have started dating a long time ago. So do you think I'm Jenni N. do you really?

* * *

Emma Tolly pushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes. She was so nervous she thought she might explode. She was sitting at the ruins. Everyone seemed to be outside,except the one person she wanted to see. Her heart felt like it would plummet to her feet. Where was Tancred?

* * *

A/N-Do you think I should continue?I already have the rest of the kinda' planned out. I just want to no if I should keep going. If you want to tell me there is a button you can us that is right below my writing.

_Review Story/Chapter_. I know,magic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:It's been five minutes since my last chapter and I am already adding a new chapter,aren't I wonderful?*coughing in back round* Fine,be that way!

**Disclaimer:I wish I could own the rights for Charlie Bone. Though,since that wish has not come true,I'm still stuck with nothing.*sigh***

* * *

Someone cleared their throat from behind Emma Tolly's back. She spun around to face Tancred. He looked very nervous and fidgety. Emma realized that the wind was starting to pick up,getting stronger and blowing her hair around.

"Emma,I...I have t-to tell you something."Tancred stammered.

"Tancred,"Emma said,also very nervous,"I have to tell you something too."

"May I go first?" Tancred said as the wind began to get stronger and stronger.

"Of course."Emma mentally slapped herself for the shrillness that had come into her voice.

"Well,the thing is...what I'm trying to say is..well-"Tancred cut himself off mid-sentence and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down,the wind was becoming almost violent. If he started a storm he would lose his chance to tell her.

Tancred sighed,"What I'm trying to say is I think I love you."He opened his eyes and looked expectantly at the bird-girl. She was to stunned to speak.

"Whatever,never mind."he mumbled and began to walk away.

"Tancred wait,I had something to say to remember?"Emma said as she ran up to him.

Tancred nodded and looked at her,waiting for a response,when all he wanted to do was go to his dorm and through himself a pity party.(With the very exclusive guest list of only him,and especially not Dagbert)

"I think I love you too."Emma said,and with that,she through her arms around a very surprised Tancred's neck,and kissed him. Now Tancred wanted to through a rather large party to celebrate.(Dagbert still wasn't invited)

They broke apart to the sound of cheering and applause. It came from the small crowd that had gathered near the edge of the ruin that they hadn't realized was there.

Another thing they hadn't realized was the boy standing in the shadows that had watched the whole thing.

A boy that was new to Bloor's.

A boy who was the newest member of Manfred's side.

A boy with a plan.

* * *

A/N-MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!What shall I do next?!

Small child-I'm scared

'


	3. Meeting the New Boy

Yes, I know I said I was going to delete this story or whatever, but a few people have encouraged me not to. I am really bad at updating; I just thought I should warn you. Anyway, here it is… Chapter Three!

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Charlie Bone.**

Emma sighed. She was in the Kings room, doing math homework. This normally wouldn't be that bad, but Tancred wasn't here. He had a pretty bad cold and not at Bloor's. This meant she wouldn't be able to see him lentil he got better. She had gotten so used to his company since they had started dating two weeks ago that he was all she could think about.

"Tolly! Get back to work!" Manfred shouted at her from where he was grading papers at the head of the table.

Emma immediately went back to working on first problem on her math sheet.

A half hour later Emma was startled from the last problem on her work sheet when the door to the Kings room was flung open. Charlie even let out a small yelp at the sudden intrusion.

walked in and said, "It appears we have a new endowed student joining us."

He stepped aside to revile a boy who looked to be around Emma's age. He had light brown hair that stopped halfway down his neck, and was incredibly strait. His eyes were the darkest brown she had ever seen, they were almost black in a way and he was only a few inches shorter than .

"Hello." The new boy spoke with a strong Scottish accent, and his voice sounded way more serious than any boy had the right to, especially in something as simple as hello.

looked down at the boy with hard eyes. "His name is Bill Kale." The headmaster simply stated before walking out of the room, the door closing with a soft bang behind him.

"Kale, you will sit next to Tolly, and Tolly I expect you to show him around for the rest of the week." Manfred said to the room at large, even though what he said was directed at Emma.

"Of course, sir" Emma said in a quiet voice.

Though, she wished she didn't have to as soon as Bill sat down. In the simple action of him smiling at her as he sat down she was filled with an ice-cold fear. Never had she seen a smile filled with so much promise of the person giving it to have an animalistic nature, a smile that seemed to wish a horrid death to whomever received it.

"So, I heard that there was as new endowed student." Olivia said as she hurried to walk beside Emma. They were walking outside during their free time the next day.

Emma merely glanced at her friend before walking on.

"What's wrong, he flirt with you or something?" Olivia said jokingly.

"No, he just… he just gives me a really bad feeling." Emma said, while avoiding her friends prying gaze.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, now worried. Emma wasn't psychic, but when she got a bad vibe from someone she usually turned out to be right.

"The way he smiled at me, it was horrible, like a shark smiling at its prey before killing it." Emma confined in her friend.

"Well that's… really bad?" Olivia said. She didn't see what a smile proved about a person's character.

"Never mind." Emma said, before hurrying to be alone in the ruins.

Gosh that was bad. I am so sorry I made you guys wait so long for something that short and that… icky. Well I will try to be faster with the next chapter. BYE!


End file.
